The Spectrum of Tsuna
by NatRipper
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is, simply put, a sub-par person in any sane person's point of view. However, everyone knows the saying that there is more than meets the eye. And in this case, that saying is more than adequate. AU. Yaoi. Strong, but not OP Tsuna.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.**

**I was really bored, and I couldn't concentrate on my other stories, so I was sitting around my room, and all of a sudden an idea came to me. I figured that I love KHR, so why not write a fanfic for it! ^_^**

**This story will probably not have any main characters as OCs unless I change my mind later on. You should know that this is pretty much an AU. It will have the whole mafia setting, but it will not play a huge role in the plotline until much later. Tsuna will be a boy, and it will be BL, because I think he's just too…. Tsuna to be with a girl. Tsuna will be a bullied middle school boy, with no real reason to live his life other than his mother. He is a pretty depressed, and he feels a lot of self-hatred. There will be warped views of himself, but I have not decided if there will be subjects like self-mutilation, abuse, or eating disorders yet. This will probably be an 1827 story, unless people want a different pairing. The first chapters are a little like the daily life arc, but kind of different. This will have action, and other aspects that KHR includes, but like I said, the mafia is introduced, but will not play a huge part.**

**If you have any questions, PM me or review, please. I appreciate any and all comments, questions, criticisms, and other feedback.**

**Start!**

* * *

_Prologue_

A small baby with formal wear and a black fedora with a yellow stripe strolled the streets of Italy as if he owned them. He walked into a bar, where two men sat discussing business. They noticed the baby, and greeted him. Underneath the shadows of the baby's hat, he smirked.

"Ah, Reborn, where is your next mission?"

"Japan." The baby replied, in a deeper voice than you would expect from an infant.

Across the ocean, in Japan, a young boy felt shivers go down his spine as he ate his lunch.

* * *

_Chapter One: The Devil in Baby's Clothing_

Sawada Tsunayoshi knows that he isn't manly. He also knows that he isn't strong. However, he is possibly the most kind being you will ever meet. He's good at cooking, and cleaning, and he likes drawing as well. He also has an unusual attractiveness about him, especially for a boy. He has soft, fluffy hair that sticks up stubbornly, and large brown eyes that glint with an unreadably emotion. Most people think that he is girly, and an easy target for bullying.

One morning, Tsuna overslept, and his mother had to wake him up. His eyes blinked open sleepily, and he sluggishly moved to get ready for school.

"Tsu-kun!" His mother called him downstairs, where he sat down and began to eat some toast.

Nana, his mother, looked worriedly at her unenthusiastic son. She loves him more than words can describe, but he has been acting distant lately. She sees him with injuries more often than not, and suspects he's being bullied at school.

Tsuna, oblivious to his mother's concerns, cleared his place and began to wash the dishes. Once he finished, he began his short journey to school. Once at school, he quietly sat down in his seat, bracing himself for the beginning of school.

Halfway through the day, the teacher, Nezu-sensei, droned on about science. Tsuna looked out the window with dulled eyes, watching the birds fly by. What he wouldn't give to be able to fly freely.

"Dame-Tsuna!" The teacher barked his insulting nickname at the front of the classroom.

Tsuna turned his head to stare at Nezu-sensei.

"What are the names of all of the systems in the body, their uses, and how important they are?"

Tsuna stared uncomprehendingly at the teacher.

_Aren't all the systems important? And plus, aren't we supposed to be studying chemistry, not biology?_

"I guess you don't know. Well, Dame-Tsuna will always be Dame-Tsuna." The teacher smiled cruelly.

Tsuna sighed and turned back to the window.

In gym class, the subject was dodge ball. All the students aimed for Tsuna, laughing when he was hit with several balls.

Tsuna, used to this treatment, resigned himself to the brutality of children.

Once he was home, Tsuna locked himself in his room, staring at the light blue walls surrounding him.

_Is life worth living when the only thing close to a friend you have is your mother?_

Lying down on the floor, he stared up at his ceiling, almost as if asking it for the answer he was looking for.

_What is life anyway? All humans do are sleep, eat, and destroy the world slowly. _

_Why does it feel as though everything is colorless? I don't even feel anything anymore._

He heard a knock at his front door, and slowly walked downstairs to get the door.

For some reason, he didn't see anything other than the boring scenery he saw every day. He started to turn around, but he felt something cold and metallic press against the small of his back.

"Ciaossu! I'm your new home tutor, Reborn!"

Carefully, Tsuna turned around, only to be met with the strangest sight he had ever seen.

A baby holding a green gun stared up at him, in a way that could only described as sadistic.

However, despite the fact that this was a baby with a custom-color gun, a fancy Armani suit, and a large fedora, the most surprising thing about this baby was that Tsuna felt something when he looked at this toddler. He felt fearful, and intrigued, but not empty.

All Tsuna could think of was the spark of a soft yellow that Tsuna had seen when he first set eyes upon this baby.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Okay, finished! I didn't want to make the chapter too long, because I was pretty scared that it wasn't going to be good, so just please tell me what you think.**

**Remember to check out my other stories, and don't be shy when reviewing or PMing me about this story. I accept flames, and any type of feedback, including questions.**

**Sorry to be repetitive. **"**-_-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.**

**Hi! Sorry if the last chapter was a bit boring, but I needed to start off somewhere. For the reviews:**

**sD: Thanks a lot! I was trying hard to make it interesting and professional. I don't know how good it is, but I'm really glad you liked it!**

**Coffee 'N Chocolate: Thanks! I'll try to update regularly, especially now that I'm on summer break.**

**MarshmallowCastle: Sorry that it was short. I'll try to make this chapter longer. I'm trying to make every chapter at least one thousand words.**

**Ok! I promise the plot gets more interesting. I decided to either not incorporate the mafia at all and make it completely AU, or just make it mafia based. I'm not quite sure, so this'll probably be a really short chapter. I would appreciate people reviewing or PMing me about anything, but especially the decision of whether to make it all AU or not.**

**Start!**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Ciaossu! I'm your new home tutor, Reborn!"_

_Carefully, Tsuna turned around, only to be met with the strangest sight he had ever seen._

_A baby holding a green gun stared up at him, in a way that could only described as sadistic._

_However, despite the fact that this was a baby with a custom-color gun, a fancy Armani suit, and a large fedora, the most surprising thing about this baby was that Tsuna felt something when he looked at this toddler. He felt fearful, and intrigued, but not empty._

_All Tsuna could think of was the spark of a soft yellow that Tsuna had seen when he first set eyes upon this baby._

* * *

_Chapter Two: The Spark That Lights a Forest Fire_

The unknown baby kicked Tsuna out of the way and walked into the kitchen.

"Make me coffee, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna shook himself out of his daze, and looked confusedly at the baby. After he glared at Tsuna for good measure, Tsuna scurried to make some espresso, all the while questioning who this stranger was.

"You don't know who I am? But I already introduced myself. I'm Reborn, your home tutor!"

_I heard. But there is just no way that this- this- _being_ is my tutor!_

"Hm? Doubting me? Well, I guess I'll just have to prove it to you." The baby- No, Reborn, said eerily.

The coffee pot beeped, signaling that Reborn's drink was ready.

"But not now."

_Make up your mind!_

"I heard that, Dame-Tsuna."

_N-No way! This is freaky. But, it could be interesting. I'll just wait and hope for the best. But what I'm curious about is the fact that for just a second, I felt something._

Reborn analyzed his student as Tsuna was lost in thought. He was… different from what he had expected. Reborn had expected a wimp when he came to Namimori. But, it may have been easier to have gotten a coward, seeing as it better to be less emotionally attached to your students. Tsuna had turned out to be a cute boy who looked younger than he was, and yet had a look in his eyes that was very old. He was, simply put, empty. And no matter how bad of an idea it seemed, Reborn really wanted to solve this puzzle named Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

**A.N.**

**This is like a repeat of the earlier A.N. so just remember to PM, review, favorite, and/or follow please!**


End file.
